A Steamy Night
by flufluver
Summary: Hermione and Ginny figure things out one steamy night at the Weasley’s.  NOT REALLY A SLASH STORY, it kind of is, but not really there are no feelings for each other, just some knowledge being shared between two innocent friends.  NO SPOILERS FOR DH


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. My own perverted thoughts are the only things that I own.

Summary: Hermione and Ginny figure things out one steamy night at the Weasley's. NOT REALLY A SLASH STORY, it kind of is, but not really- there are no feelings for each other, just some knowledge being shared between two innocent friends.

Written before the 7th book came out—NO SPOILERS FOR DEATHLY HALLOWS!!

**A Steamy Night**

Chapter One

Discoveries

It was a normal summer at the Weasley's. Well, as normal as it could be the summer after Harry, Ron, and Hermione's sixth year. Harry and Hermione had come to the Weasley's to stay for Bill and Fleur's wedding and then they were going to set off.

After a very filling dinner, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny went to the living room where they normally retired to talk. Even though they weren't dating anymore, Harry and Ginny still curled up together. Ron and Hermione were finally official and they were curled up together on the other side of the couch. After an hour or so of talking and just enjoying the quiet, peaceful atmosphere that was in the room when the four of them were together, Ginny decided that she was going to go to bed. Hermione accompanied her and Ron and Harry soon followed.

Hermione was laying in her camp bed that had been set up in Ginny's room, well, it was more like a permanent addition to her room now, talking to Ginny who was in her own bed. The girls had pushed the beds together and now they talked every night. Sometimes it was just innocent gossip, sometimes more serious issues like the war and the future. Tonight happened to be a gossip night.

"Hermione, have you ever wanted to be a bad girl?" Ginny asked.

"Define bad girl" Hermione said.

"You know, a party girl" Ginny responded, then added, "well, maybe not the drinking, but the sex".

"I've wondered about sex. A lot. I want to know what it feels like. I just don't want it to hurt."

"I've daydreamed about it too" Ginny said.

After a moment's pause, Ginny said hesitantly, "Have you ever brought yourself to orgasm?"

"Have you?"

"I asked you first?!"

"Alright, on three we'll both shake our heads yes or no. One….Two….Three" Hermione said. On three both girls shook their heads then started to laugh.

"I wonder how different it will really feel like when it's done properly" Ginny said. "I'm not so much worried about the pain, I can stand pain, but…."

"What? You know you can tell me."

"Never mind"

"I'm not going to laugh at you. I might even be able to help you understand or whatever" Hermione promised.

"Ok" Ginny started. "…I've never seen a penis, the least clad I've seen a guy is my brother in a swimsuit, I've never been undressed in the slightest around a guy – not counting a swimsuit around my brothers, and therefore have never felt another human's touch on anywhere that my clothes cover. Oh, and I've always wondered what another girl looks like undressed" Ginny finished in a rush.

"I haven't either." Hermione said. "But I think I know a way to help you—only if you want to of course. It'll be a little embarrassing for both of us, but I think it'll help you and I know it'll help me…only if you want to though."

"Ok…I think."

"Alright, I'll be right back, then we'll set my plan in motion. Think about it while I'm gone, if you don't want to, we don't have to. I don't want to embarrass you, or myself, or anything. And I want everything to be comfortable between us still." Hermione said as she got up and crossed to her trunk. She took out her wand, and then left the room.

Once in the hallway, she cast a disillusionment charm on herself then set off up the stairs toward Ron's room. She peered through the keyhole and listened as well. She could hear their rhythmic breathing so she pushed the door open very quietly and tiptoed inside. She went up to Ron and plucked a few hairs from his head, then to Harry where she plucked some hair from his head, a couple more than from Ron's though. Then, she tiptoed quietly back down the stairs and when she got back to Ginny's room, cast the counter-charm on herself and entered the room again. She put a silencing spell on the room just in case and then went back to her trunk, where she started rummaging through it, the hairs held tightly in one hand.

"I want to do whatever you have in mind" Ginny said. "I promise not to be weird around you if you promise the same for me"

"I promise" Hermione said as she stood up with a bottle in her hand. She put the bottle and the hairs on the table beside her bed, and then climbed back up onto the bed.

"Ok, first, I think we should start with undressing each other and girls bodies first. That'll be the easiest since we are already girls and undressing a girl can't be too different from undressing a guy" Hermione said.

"Ok. How were you thinking that we should do it?" Ginny asked

"Well, one of will undress the other, then the other way around. Then, when we're both naked, so we're both on the same level, we'll fell each other" Hermione said awkwardly. "You can undress me first. I don't mind being naked for a little while longer, since this whole thing was my idea."

"Ok" Ginny said.

Ginny crawled over her bed to Hermione's. She cautiously put her hands under the bottom of Hermione's shirt and felt her smooth stomach. She pulled Hermione's shirt up over her head, Hermione lifted her arms to make it easier. Ginny discarded the shirt on the floor. Then, Ginny reached behind Hermione and unclasped her bra. Taking a deep breath, she slid the straps down Hermione's arms and threw the bra on the floor. All of a sudden, she stopped. She couldn't take her eyes off of Hermione's breasts. They were larger than she had thought and they were perfect. Tan and round with the nipples already hard, whether because Hermione was so nervous or because she was cold, it was hard to tell. As if in a trance, Ginny lifted a hand a touched Hermione's right boob. This made Hermione groan, which woke Ginny from her trance. "Sorry" she said tearing her eyes away from Hermione's boobs. "It's ok" Hermione said. "It's just that they're really sensitive, and that felt really good." Ginny pushed Hermione back so that she was lying down, and pulled down her pajama pants. Next she slipped a finger under either side of Hermione's panties and pulled them down. They joined the rest of Hermione's clothes on the floor. Ginny's eyes finally met Hermione's, who, after a second of silent communication with Ginny, said "Your turn" and pushed Ginny back onto the bed so that she was laying down. Ginny's short little nightgown was already riding up and Ginny's clear lace thong was visible as Hermione straddled her. Hermione pulled Ginny's nightgown up so that it was over her head and her arms were up next her head caught in the sleeves of the nightgown. Then she pulled each of Ginny's arms out of the nightgown, but the left the nightgown over Ginny's head. Next, Hermione pulled Ginny's thong partway down so that her whole vagina and butt were exposed. She ran her hands down Ginny's chest and over her boobs, which were still clad in a clear lacy bra. Hermione almost couldn't believe her luck, seeing them before she got the bra off! She slid her hands under Ginny and unclasped her bra, then pulled the straps part way down her arms, about to her elbows, so that the bra was under Ginny's breasts. Hermione ran her fingertips from Ginny's elbows where she had left the bra, up to her shoulders and then down to her breasts. Slowing down her pace, she brushed Ginny's breasts tenderly and then turned her concentration lower. And, in one swift movement, Ginny was de-pantsed. Hermione then pulled Ginny's bra all the way off, and starting down at the bottom of Ginny's vagina, brushed a single finger up to her breasts, then with one finger from each hand, she brushed each boob, then back to one for the remainder of Ginny's chest up to the neckline of the nightgown. Hermione then removed her nightgown and, after another glance at her boobs, looked Ginny in the eyes.


End file.
